custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Home Videos (SuperMalechi's version)
in 2014, SuperMalechi will create Custom Barney Home Videos made by SuperMalechi. Christmas Time with Barney (1994, SuperMalechi's version) On Monday, April 21, 2014, SuperMalechi will create a new page about a Custom Barney Season 3 home video called "Christmas Time with Barney (1994, SuperMalechi's version)". Plot It's Sunday, December 24, which It's Christmas eve, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids are getting invited to Shawn's house for a Christmas Party at his house on Christmas Eve Night. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Kathy *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Jason (Kurt Dykuizen) *Carlos *Shawn's Mom *Shawn's Dad *Mister Snowman *Frosty the Snowman *Santa Claus (Henry Hammack) *Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #I Love the Holidays #Deck the Halls #Oh Christmas Tree #It's Snowing! #The Snow Song #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #Susy Snowflake #Ten Little Snowflakes #Winter Wonderland #Frosty the Snowman #Barney the Snowman #Mister Snowman #Over the River and Through the Woods #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Sleigh Ride #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRR! #The Hot Chocolate Song #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #Celebrating Christmas #Oh, Little Town Of Bethlehem #My Diedel #Habari Gani #The Christmas Feast Song #Christmas Treats #The Christmas Song #Jingle Bells #Up on the Housetop #The Barney Bag #We're Writing a Letter to Santa #Jolly Old Saint Nichalos #SANTA #Look into Santa's Book #Hey Santa Claus #SANTA #Giddy Up, Little Donkey #Potpourri The Inns #The Black Madonna #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #The Jingle Bell Rock #A Holly Jolly Christmas #Joy to the World Instrumental #Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year #The Dance of the Suger Plum Faries Instrumental #The 12 Days of Christmas #Wrap It Up #It's Twinkle Time #Waiting for Santa #It's Christmas Day #I Love the Holidays (Reprise) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You Trivia *This would've been released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on Friday, December 16, 1994. *The Barney costume from "Room for Everyone" would be used in this home video, expect his feet would be the same ones from similar to the ones from real versions of 2003-2004 Barney & Friends Season 3 episodes, expect the Season 3 ones would be used in this home video. *The Barney voice from "Room for Everyone" would be used in this home video. *The Baby Bop costume from "Shopping for a Surprise!" would be used in this home video. *The Baby Bop voice from "Shopping for a Surprise!" would be used in this home video. *The BJ costume from "On the Move" would be used in this home video. *The BJ voice from "On the Move" would be used in this home video. *The Riff costume from "Hearing" would be used in this home video. *The Riff voice from "Hearing" would be used in this home video. *The musical arrangements from similar to the ones from "Season 3" episodes/videos with a christmas twist would be used in this home video. *The ending segment of the Season 2 Barney Says Segment, and the Season 1-3 Barney & Friends end credit music would be used in this home video. *The version of "I Love You" would use the same musical arrangements from "Season 3', with the same vocals from "Room for Everyone". But not the Season 3 remastered version. *This home video takes place at Shawn's house in Texas, USA in the United States instead of the Barney & Friends sets, and many other sets. *The set for Shawn's house in Texas, USA in the United States used in this home video would be a similar to Hannah's house from the real version of the 1999 Barney Season 6 home video, "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *The same Mid 1992/1993-1997 Season 1-3 Barney doll from "Room for Everyone" would be used in this home video. *Bob West voices Barney in this home video. *Before the song "Winter's Wonderful" starts, This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when the kids were throwing snowballs, and Jason's snowball accidently hits Barney. *The same yellow winter earmuffs and yellow winter's scarf that Barney wears for playing in the snow and visit a winter wonderland used in this home video would be also seen in the real version of the 1999 Barney Season 6 home video, "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *The color of Barney's winter mittens that Barney wears for playing in the snow and visit a winter wonderland used in this home video would be yellow. *The same pink winter's scarf that Baby Bop wears for playing in the snow and visit a winter wonderland used in this home video would be also seen in the real version of the 1999 Barney Season 6 home video, "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *The same pink winter mittens that Baby Bop wears for playing in the snow and visit a winter wonderland used in this home video would be also seen in the real version of the 2002 Barney Season 7 home video, "Barney's Christmas Star". *The same red winter's scarf that BJ wears for playing in the snow and visit a winter wonderland used in this home video would be also seen in the real version of the 1999 Barney Season 6 home video, "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *The same red winter mittens that BJ wears for playing in the snow and visit a winter wonderland used in this home video would be also seen in the real version of the 2002 Barney Season 7 home video, "Barney's Christmas Star". *The same purple vilot winter's scarf and purple vilot winter mittens that Riff wears for playing in the snow and visit a winter wonderland used in this home video would be also seen in the real version of the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "Gift of the Dinos". *The kind of ice skates that Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids wear for ice skating for the song "Skating, Skating" used in this home video would be made of shoe covers, which covered their ankles, feet, toes, and soals of their feet. *The color of Barney's ice skates that Barney wears for ice skating for the song "Skating, Skating" used in this home video would be white with light blue things on it. *The color of Baby Bop's ice skates that Baby Bop wears for ice skating for the song "Skating, Skating" used in this home video would be white with pink things on it. *The color of BJ's ice skates that BJ wears for ice skating for the song "Skating, Skating" used in this home video would be white with red things on it. *The color of Riff's ice skates that Riff wears for ice skating for the song "Skating, Skating" used in this home video would be white with purple vilot things on it. *The color of the kids's ice skates that the kids wear for ice skating for the song "Skating, Skating" used in this home video would be white. *During the song "Sledding, Sledding", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids don't wear sledding goggles or sledding helments in this home video. *Someone does not have an ice skating accident or a sledding accident in this home video. *In this home video, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids don't go to Santa's workshop at the north pole. *The same blue christmas wrapping aprons that Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ wear for wrapping christmas presents used in this home video would be also seen in the real version of the 1999 Barney Season 6 home video, "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *At the end, after the "I Love You" song, and the kids leave, the Barney doll would sit on the couch in the living room at Shawn's house. Then, the Barney doll would wink at the end. *Before the ending segment of the Season 2 Barney Says Segment starts, a child girl kid and a child boy kid are inside of their house with lots of christmas decorations, and said "Hey everybody! It;s time for Barney says!". *In the original 1994 release, they would used the ending segment of the Season 2 Barney Says Segment. However, in the 1995 re-release, they would used the Season 7-9 Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children segment instead of the Barney Says Segments, and many other ending segments. *At the end of the end credits, It would have the Copyright 1994 Lyons Partnership on it. *This video would be filmed in *The preview for this video would be announced by the same announcer lady from "Barney's Making New Friends" Episode Video release of the 1995 Barney & Friends Season 3 episode, "On the Move" preview who would work at Texas, USA in the United States.